


Vegeta’s Saturday Night

by Kuri_tsuka



Category: Dragon Ball, WWE Immortals (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuri_tsuka/pseuds/Kuri_tsuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new challenger steps into the ring to take John Cena's belt, and possibly more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegeta’s Saturday Night

The time has come  
it’s the Saturday night super slam  
John Cena is fighting the undertaker in a steel cage chutes and ladders match  
when all of a sudden Vegeta tunnels out from underground and blows the entire arena to kingdom come  
all that is left is john Cena and the steel cage he was fighting in  
Vegeta lands and asks him, “who are you and how are you still alive?”  
an announcer comes out from the rubble and plays the fanfare exclaiming, “his name is JOHN CENA!”  
Vegeta kills the announcer  
he then gets in John Cenas face  
he says, “i am the most powerful being in the universe, you will cower before me!”  
John Cena does no such thing and instead just stares back into Vegetas eyes  
him and Vegeta stare for a full 10 days as they slowly inch closer and closer to one another  
there is finally no more space between them, they are at this point touching eyeballs  
John Cena makes the first move and uses his tongue to suplex Vegeta’s tongue  
but Vegeta was expecting this and uses the tongues as a distraction while he sneaks his entire hand up John Cena’s rectum  
Vegeta has now made John Cena into a hand puppet  
he continues to make out with him for a full 30 minutes pretending it is Goku  
then he punches John Cena in the dick until it explodes  
when he is finished he drops him to the floor and turns around asking from a sideways glance, “was it good for you?”  
John Cena says nothing and only sheds a single tear as Vegeta Walks away.


End file.
